


Into The Wind

by bzarcher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, F/F, Family History, Lemon Tea, Longing, Memories, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Motorcycles, Podfic Welcome, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Recall, Self Confidence, emilena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: Lena Oxton has been grounded since the Slipstream accident, but still longs for the sky.Emily thinks she may be able to offer the next best thing.





	Into The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the _[Stories From Watchpoint Gibraltar](https://storiesfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com)_ charity zine, and is now being released to AO3. The art was commissioned from [Atheris](http://atheris-art.tumblr.com) to go with this story - please support her work!

The sound of engines caught her attention and she couldn’t help but look up.

Even though she’d been grounded for more than three years—and trying to make the best of things as a civilian for more than half of that time—Lena Oxton (better known to most of the world as “Tracer”) was still a pilot at heart, and she never stopped longing for the sky.

Her eyes strained as she scanned the summer afternoon horizon. Finally, she caught the glint of metal—a commercial flight, probably out of Gatwick by the the climb and angle. Off to Stockholm, maybe, or perhaps to turn east and head for Paris or Berlin.

Her hands twitched with a bit of longing. It hadn’t been so bad when she was still in Overwatch, still doing something of use, still having a purpose; but lately…

She lost herself in thought until her lunch date cleared her throat, snapping Lena back to the here and now.

“I’m so sorry.” Lena blushed as she looked back to the redheaded woman who was giving her a concerned look. “That was horrible of me. I just…”

Emily shook her head with a little smile. “You miss it. I can tell.” She reached out to lightly touch her arm, and Lena couldn’t help but feel a little flutter in her belly.

It was rare enough to find anyone interested in a date with her, between her history with Overwatch and the constant bulk of the accelerator on her chest, but Emily had somehow managed to tolerate her various complications and bad habits while chatting her up at the Pink Pitcher, meeting up for coffee a few days later, and now this.

“Yeah,” she admitted, turning her hand so she could take Emily’s fingers in her own. “I really do. When I was a kid, flying was all I ever wanted to do, and once I got my wings it was even better than I’d dreamed. The freedom, the sound of the engines, the feeling of wind slipping over the wings, and being able to do almost anything, go anywhere. But…” She looked down at her chest, the accelerator’s harness strapped on over her London Pride t-shirt. “Well. You know the story.”

Emily shrugged. “I know what was on the news, but I’m enjoying getting to know you, sweet.” She leaned in, her voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper. “You are a lot more than just Tracer, Lena.”

Lena squeezed her hand and Emily squeezed back. “I know I’ve said it, but that means more than anything, luv.”

Now Emily was blushing. Lena took her hand, kissing the knuckles. “Anyhow...yeah.” Her eyes looked past Emily to the horizon as she spoke, and her voice filled with longing. “Winston wasn’t really sure how the accelerator would interact with a plane’s avionics—especially a fighter jet’s—so that was pretty much it for my flying days.”

The redhead gave her a sympathetic nod, and they focused on their food for a few minutes before Emily took the conversation back up again. “I know it wouldn’t be quite the same, but I might have an idea for something you could try.”

“Oh yeah?” Lena could feel her eyebrows rising. “What’ve you got in mind?”

Emily grinned. “Come back to my flat with me and I’ll show you.”

* * *

“OK,” Lena admitted as she slowly walked behind Emily into the little garage at the base of her apartment building. “I’m not sure what I expected, but this wasn’t it.”

Emily gave a throaty chuckle as she pulled the heavy cover away, revealing a long, elegant motorcycle with glossy black fenders and frame, gleaming chrome fittings over the transmission and drive belt. Lena’s eyes were drawn to the teardrop-shaped fuel tank in brushed steel, blending with the frame as it tapered down to meet a wide, comfortable-looking leather seat.

She slowly circled around the bike, appreciating the lines and the obvious love that had been put into caring for it. “It’s beautiful.” She reached out and lightly tapped the red, winged badge that had been worked into the tank, with a blocky “M” picked out in white at the center. “What sort of bike is this? I don’t recognize the logo.”

Emily ran her hand lightly over the tank, her eyes gleaming with pride. “This is a 2049 Matchless Model XX sports touring bike. They made them to celebrate the hundred and twentieth anniversary of the original Model X bike before going under...again.”

Lena gave a low whistle. “Looks almost brand new. Pretty impressive for a bike that’s almost as old as we are.”

“My uncle bought it off someone when I was a little girl. I fell in love the minute I saw it.” Emily ran her fingers over the handlebars, reminding Lena of the way she’d possessively touched the skin of the _Slipstream_ or sat in the cockpit of some of the other aircraft she’d flown in her brief career. “Poor thing was in _much_ worse shape then, and Uncle Liam just about drove it into the ground before he decided to put the money into restoring it. I ended up helping him work on it that summer. After it was back in proper running shape he taught me how to ride.”

Lena grinned, imagining the taller, elegant redhead as a gawky teenager covered in dirt and engine grease. “That sounds amazing.” She looked around. “So, did you buy the bike off your uncle, then? Graduation present?”

Emily’s face fell. “Ah. No. I...inherited it.” She looked away, her body language suddenly screaming discomfort. “He was killed, a few years back.”

Lena’s blood ran cold. Emily had mentioned her family had lived in London her whole life. Which meant…

“He worked at the power station,” Emily continued on softly, “and when Null Sector bombed the housing project he was one of the crew who volunteered to stay at the plant while the rest went to try and help.”

“So he was there when they took it over...before they started taking hostages.”

Emily nodded, not able to say more, and Lena came over to gently hug her from behind, wrapping her arms around Emily’s waist while being mindful of the accelerator’s fairing against her back. “I’m sorry, Emily. It sounds like he was a really wonderful uncle.”

“The best,” Emily agreed with a sigh, leaning back into the embrace. “He and Aunt Sia didn’t have any kids of their own, so she asked me if I wanted the bike, to make sure it would stay in the family. Every time I take it out for a ride or do some work on it, it reminds me of the time we spent together, and it makes me happy. I still miss him...but part of him will always be here, inside of me.”

Lena nodded solemnly. “That’s beautiful. And I think he’d be proud of you for taking such good care of it.”

Emily turned, her eyes still touched with a bit of her old grief, but her smile was like sunlight breaking through clouds. “Thank you.” Leaning in, she gently kissed her forehead, then tilted her head towards the bike. “So...care to go for a ride?”

She hesitated for just a moment. Not that she didn’t want to go—she very much did want to go—but she wondered how the weight of the accelerator and her slightly wonky center of gravity would affect things.

Oh, and the minor detail that she’d never been on a motorcycle in her life.

“I’d love to, but…” Lena looked up sheepishly. “I’m not quite sure what to do.”

Emily grinned. “You’re awfully cute when you’re nervous. Don’t worry, I’ll show you.” She disappeared into a cabinet at the back of the garage and returned with two helmets, placing one on the seat and then handing Lena the other. “One second while I see if I can find you a jacket.”

Lena froze. She hadn’t considered the possibility of having to put anything on besides the helmet. “Jacket?”

Emily nodded. “It gets cold at speed, you know. Plus, it’s good protection. Not that I think anything will happen, but safety’s important, especially on your first ride.”

Lena’s hand crept up to the locking handle at the accelerator’s base and tugged at it nervously.  “Ah…”

Emily frowned, then her eyes widened slightly in realization. “Oh. I think I have an old hand-me-down that would be big enough to wear over it, if that’s more comfortable.”

Lena bit her lip, blushing. “If you do...it’s not that...I don’t…” She looked down at the device that had saved and forever altered her life _. I don’t want you to see me struggle to take this off_ , she thought. _I don’t want make you watch me counting steps to make sure I don’t get too far from it. I really think I like you and I don’t want to scare you off like all the rest._

She didn’t even realize Emily had come back with the jacket until she felt her draping it over her shoulders. “Here. Let’s see…” Lena straightened up and slipped her arm through one heavy, black leather sleeve, then let Emily help her into the other. The back of the accelerator exaggerated the slope of her shoulders, but the jacket was big enough to conceal most of it. When Emily carefully drew up the offset zipper, it had enough space to go completely around her without catching or snagging on anything.

Her hands barely poked out of the ends of the sleeves and she felt as if she was swimming a bit under all the heavy material, but when she looked at her reflection in the gas tank, she looked...normal. She didn’t look like Tracer, the decorated hero who saved King’s Row. She wouldn’t be recognized on the street as the face of Overwatch or the walking reminder of how the world’s heroes had fallen in disgrace.

She was just Lena Oxton, a girl trying on someone’s old jacket, getting ready to take a ride. She couldn’t even remember the last time she’d been out in public looking normal, and that realization hit her like a punch in the gut. She was so lost in that thought, her hand absently rubbing a little circle over her heart, that she didn’t realized Emily had come up behind her until she spoke.

“How’s it feel?” Emily had shrugged into a much slimmer-fitting jacket in a more modern style, made of some dark blue material with broad grey stripes, and was grabbing her helmet off the bike. “Too loose?”

Lena shook her head. “No...no, it’s good. Sleeves are too long, but I expected that.” She smiled, trying to hide her earlier shock. “It’s a pretty good look, innit?”

“Mm, very.” Emily winked, then handed over the other helmet. “Visor will keep things out of your eyes. Make sure it’s good and snug, though. You need that brain of yours.”

She giggled as she donned the helmet and secured the chinstrap. “I had a couple of boot sergeants and flight test instructors who might argue otherwise.”

Emily rolled her eyes. “I politely disagree, then. Now…” She pointed to the footpegs that jutted out just before the end of the frame. “Your feet will go there, but don’t try to get on until I’m on the bike and settled. You’ll need to lean into me to balance the bike properly, and keep your arms around my waist.”

Lena couldn’t help herself as she gave Emily a slow look up and down. “Cor, that’s a right shame.”

“In that case,” Emily replied dryly, “you’ll be very disappointed to hear that when we brake, the force is likely to push you up against my back.”

Lena actually took that a bit more seriously. “Will the accelerator be a problem?”

“Between how thick the leather of your jacket is and how mine is armoured, I don’t really expect it to be, but if there are any issues, I’ll tell you.” She walked over and threw her leg over the cycle, settling into the seat. “Aside from that, when I take corners you’ll need to lean with me. If you feel me start to move, just try to relax and follow what I’m doing.”

“Right, OK…” Lena waited for Emily to gesture for her to get on, settling against her back and getting her arms comfortably around the redhead’s middle. “Like this?”

“Perfect!” Emily did her best to turn so Lena could see her smile. “Ready to go?”

She nodded firmly. “Yeah!”

Emily turned her focus back to the road. “We’ll start slow around the block, and I’ll check in after a few minutes. If you’re enjoying it, we’ll really get into the wind and take the bike up onto the motorways.” Reaching down, Emily turned the bike’s key and her hand came up to flip the bright red START switch on the handlebar. There was a coughing, stuttering sort of sound as the motor caught, turning to a throaty growl as the engine rumbled into life beneath them.

Emily released the brake, rolling them out of the garage cautiously before reaching the end of the drive, then merged into the afternoon traffic to send them on their way.

Even at relatively sedate speeds around the borough, Lena could see why Emily loved riding. And she was starting to figure out why she thought it might give her something close to what she craved so badly.

The bike’s engine provided a comforting rumble and vibration that wasn’t really the same as being in the cockpit, but it made her feel more connected to the vehicle than just sitting in a car. The baggy sleeves of the oversized jacket flapped against her arms and it all just felt...right.

Hanging on to Emily as they rode and the way their bodies pressed together when braking or turning certainly didn’t hurt either, she’d admit. But it really was the closest to flying she’d been in a while, particularly when they got up on the motorway and Emily opened up the throttle, thrilling at the sensation of the bracing wind in her face and laughing as Emily’s hair fluttered and whipped through the air.

Lena was happy it was a Saturday. They could just keep going without having to worry about work or other responsibilities. (Well, Emily had work and responsibilities. Lena had a pension, “compensation” payments, and the feeling of desperately trying to find what to do with her life again.)

They stopped at a service station in the Chiltern Hills for petrol, then Emily treated her to dinner at a pub in the next village over. The food was good, but not nearly as good the ride back to London. Lena found herself wishing it could last just a little longer as they made their way back to Emily’s building as night began to fall, the skies turning from brilliant blue to an inky indigo that deepened to black at the edges.

“So,” Emily asked as she pulled off her helmet and shook out her hair, “what did you think?”

“It was amazing!” Lena removed her helmet and unzipped the bulky jacket at last. It was good for the chill of the road, but she was worried she’d roast if she kept it on any longer. “Honestly, I haven’t had so much fun in ages!”

Emily’s delighted smile seemed to light up the garage. “If you pick up a permit, I could start teaching you how to ride, you know. You mentioned that freedom to go anywhere... It’s something I’ve always loved about riding. You hop on the bike and just _go_ , like we did today. Don’t need a reason or a destination, just doing it for the love of the wind and the road.”

Lena considered that for all of half a heartbeat before she nodded enthusiastically. “I think I’d like that a lot.” Following Emily, she put the helmet up and handed her back the jacket, then walked out of the garage so she could lock up, taking a deep breath to settle the nervous butterflies in her stomach. “Emily?”

Emily turned to face her, eyebrows rising. “Mm? What is it, Lena?”

She stepped forward, pushing herself up just a bit on her toes so she could give the taller woman a proper kiss. “Thank you.”

Emily’s arms settled down around her. “You’re very welcome.” Her lips quirked up in a little smile that made Lena’s heart skip a few beats. “So, I guess that means it was a pretty good date, then?”

“The best,” Lena assured her, “and I can’t wait for the next one.” She closed the distance again, her eyes slipping closed.

Just before their lips met, her ears caught the distinctive rumble of aircraft engines...and for the first time in years, she did not look up.


End file.
